War
by smilinglizards
Summary: When Cas goes to fight in an Angel war for four years, how will his reunion with Dean go? [Destiel]
1. Dean's POV

Finally, the last war has ended. No more demons.  
The Angels had their own war up in Heaven and no matter how much Dean hated it, Cas had to go. It's been years, four to be exact, and right now, Sam and Dean were helping a poor victim of the last demon's wrath when a voice in the distance called "Dean!", both brothers ignored it. Sam because he didn't hear, and Dean because he's been hallucinating Cas calling for him every day since he left, it wasn't easy with him gone, considering they both realized their feelings for each other when Sam pushed them both under the mistletoe the year after The Fall during Cas' first Christmas. As they were patching up the young boy's arm, the voice called again, and this time, Sam heard. "Dean?" Sam asked, looking in the direction of the voice. "mm?" was his brother's response. When Sam didn't answer, he looked up at his brother's face and noticed tears in his eyes. "Sammy? What's wrong?" "Take a look for yourself." was his only reply, as he stood up and started packing the first aid kit. Dean stood up and in the distance he saw a trench coated man limping slowly in their direction. He immediately knew it was Cas. Dean's eyes filled with unshed tears as he held back the urge to run. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Sam insisted, but Dean didn't need to hear it twice, he stared walking. Slowly picking up his pace until he was running faster than he has ever ran in his entire life. It was a sight to see, really, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, _running. _but that didn't matter because Cas was _back_! All those lonely nights without his Angel, and now he _finally _has him back, heart pounding, mind racing, legs numbing, he was almost there, just a few more-  
he was shoved to the ground, the wind knocked out of his lungs. It took a few minutes to catch his breath, but when he did, he realized why he fell.

On top of him, was a trench coated angel with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed, bringing him into a closer hug. He rolled over onto his side and sat up, Cas never letting go, "I've missed you so much, Dean." Cas' words were muffled by Dean's coat, but that didn't matter. "I've missed you more."


	2. Cas's POV

It was dark, so dark that it scared Cas. He didn't know what was going on. Could he have been kidnapped by Metatron's men? Could the war finally be over? Could he be dead? No, he couldn't be dead, as he could hear voices talking in quiet whispers. "Are you hurt, brother?" one voice asked. He didn't know if the question was meant for him, because he could feel the presence of many others nearby. "Castiel. are you hurt?", another voice inquired. Cas shifted his bodyweight to the left and right to feel if anything was broken. "No, I don't think so." Cas said, answering the voice. "Where are we?" Cas asked, standing slowly to avoid feeling lightheaded.  
"We're on our way to Earth." The voice told him.

The room bagan to shake as it landed. Cas had to hold on to a wall to keep his balance. shortly after, a door to the left of Cas opened and the bright sun lit up the entire room. Cas looked around and he noticed they were in what appeared to be what they kept Dean in to prevent him from reaching his brother, Sam. Similar to what Sam was kept in when Sam to kill Lilith. though this was smaller and has no lights, and no food. The angel Cas was just talking to steps toward the door cautiously, then sticking his head out. "It's safe." The angel tells the curious angels. Then everyone, -including Cas- enthusiastically walked toward the door. There were at least five angels in front of Cas. But, when he finally made it to the exit, Cas felt a sharp pain in his foot, but he disregarded it. because as soon as he walked out the door, he immediately recognized where they were, Sioux Falls. Though, it didn't look at all how Cas expected to see it, as everything was in ruins, as if there was a war happening.. "Is this a war? What happened?" Cas thought to himself. He knew he needed to get to Dean, but he didn't have a clue where to find him. "He could be at the bunker, or the motel!" Cas thought to himself before he spread his wings and flew to the bunker. When he arrived at the bunker, he knocked on the door four times, but received no answer. No one was home. He thought about where they might be, and decided to fly back to Bobby's old home, but when he stepped outside, he was happy, because roughly 100 feet away, there were the people he was searching for.. They were bandaging a child's arm. "Dean!", Cad shouted, but got no reaction from them. "Dean!" Cas shouted a second time, but this time, Sam looked up. Sam must've said something to Dean because Dean then stood up, and started running toward Castiel. Cas continued to ignore the pain in his foot, as well as the cold wind blowing against his face, because now all that mattered was Dean. The duo were so affectionate to each other.. Cas pounced on Dean, causing them to fall to the ground. "Cas!" Dean shouted with joy, before sitting up and hugging Cas closer. "I've missed you so much, Dean." Cas said with his voice muffled by Dean's coat. "I've missed you more." Dean replied.


End file.
